This invention relates to the field of communications. More particularly, systems, methods and apparatus are provided for relaying communications between mobile communication devices.
Many applications that operate on mobile telephones and/or other mobile communication/computing platforms feature or may even require regular interaction with a server-based component. For example, a communication application that allows a user to exchange text messages, images, video, audio and/or other media with other users require a connection with the server in order to receive and send communications. However, mobile applications usually do not or cannot maintain continuous connections with server components.